Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises
by Faded Into The Dawn
Summary: Greencough tears lives away from the Clans. Death becomes common, prey scarce. All in the midst of a horrid leaf-bare. The Dark Forest seeps in, making the good evil. Only nine cats know what the forest is doing, who can stop it, besides the cats corrupted. The powerful, and lower in rank, even queens and kits have been taken. The Nine must unite. Or the Clans will be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: The Fox and The Fight

_**~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~**_

_**Chapter 1- The Fox and the Fight**_

It was a normal day in the Clans, even for a special stormy gray she-cat in RiverClan. She and her mentor were training, near the edge of the territory that didn't touch any other Clan.

It was safer there for her mentor and I, Fallow-whisker told me when we first arrived. "Alright, Stormpaw, come get me.'' My mentor smiled his warm smile, and the fight began.

* * *

I catapulted towards Fallow-whisker, doing a complicated somersault in the air. He dashed to the side quickly, faster than any normal mentor could but, unfortunately for him, I was anticipating that. In the air, I twisted again, once more falling towards him, with my paws outstretched. As I fell, he moved slightly, and so I barely managed to stay on my mentor's back. Using my limited telekinesis, I pushed myself more fully onto his back, silently knowing that in a real battle, I couldn't just wait for the cat to stand still. My heart pounding even at the thought of a real battle, I lashed out at Fallow-whisker, batting his neck until he fell. I closed my eyes, puffing and realizing I must have used my enhanced strength, for my strength had been sapped a bit, leaving me out of breath. "That enough for now, Fallow-whisker? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for my mentor.

His dark, sleek fur shone in the sunlight as he stood up shakily. "Nope!" Fallow-whisker yowled, leaping at me. Even with the warning, I flew out of his way, fearing a real attack. Then, regaining my senses, I leaped at him, catching his ear with an unsheathed paw. "Ow!" My mentor chuckled. I started to laugh too, until he grabbed my tail in his jaws.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Hey, that isn't fair!" After a fruitless attempt at trying to slip my tail through his teeth, I pried his mouth apart with a few shadows, thinking that my tail was worth the energy.

My mentor pouted. "No, that isn't fair!" He moaned good-naturedly. I started to laugh, and suddenly stopped, hearing something. Focusing, I started to form an image of where the sound was coming from.

* * *

_There was a terrifying growl. A she-cat screeched, and flung herself at something that snarled, bucking up and down. The she-cat was flung into a tree, where she sat, dazed, at the bottom of the tree. The thing snarled, stalking closer to where the she-cat sat..._

* * *

I straightened immediately, narrowing my eyes, and racing towards where the sound had came from. "Lightpaw's in trouble! A fox!" I called back to my mentor, going a bit slowly at first, through the thick reeds, to a dog's run, my enhanced speed kicking in. Fallow-whisker dashed after me, I noted, before tuning back into how Lightpaw was doing. A terrified squeak came from Lightpaw, meaning the fox must nearly have her. I closed my eyes in precaution and sped through the reeds, panting even harder than usual, as I raced to save Lightpaw. Trying to slow down to the speed of a non-Garde, but not succeeding, I burst into the clearing that bordered ShadowClan, having more brush and trees in it than most parts of RiverClan. Feeling out of breath, but triumphant, I opened my eyes once more, seeing the face of the red-furred creature clearly for the first time. Foam dripped out of the side of its mouth as it snarled angrily. The eyes were narrowed, very dark orange, and burning with rage. I shut my eyes and opened them again, only to see it lunge at me.

Black outlined my vision as it tore its claws through my thin pelt. Dark fiery rage burned my soul, and I ripped my extended claws through its face, leaving deep marks in it. The fox took a step back, and I relaxed for a split moment as I listened to a excited meow.

"Stormpaw!" Lightpaw cried happily. With renewed rage, thinking of my friend, I flung myself at the fox, reaching further than most cats, not caring if I blew my cover, only wanting to save Lightpaw before it was too late. Though, the fox was lunging towards me and we fell to the ground in locked battle.

My claws scraped the throat of the fox, but only barely, and I attacked again, splattering dark blood over my pelt. For a quick, but precious few seconds, I glanced over at Lightpaw to see how she was doing. It seemed to happen in an instant. Hard, heavy paws met my chest, flinging me to the ground. I fell in an helpless arch to the ground, breathless. Cold, dark, merciless eyes met mine. A paw crashed into my head, and I squeaked with fear and pain. Next, the paw landed on my throat, forcing stars into my vision. A heavy, hot, scent of fox, made me squirm in disgust. A choking sound came from my throat, and slowly the stars turned black. Just before I fell to the mercy of being unconscious, an an angry screech pierced the air. "_Stormpaw!_"

That was all it took. Suddenly, a force crashed into the fox, pushing it over. Air filled my lungs, and I took deep breaths in relief. Finally, my eyes opened, and the stars disappeared. A concerned face hovered in my sight, Lightpaw's. "Let's catch a fox tonight!" I yowled, feeling weak as I stood up. The younger apprentice's determined blue eyes and my eyes met for an instant, giving me strength.

The fox's fur rose, snarling, taking a few tiny steps backward, as we approached it. Lightpaw and I split up, she going left, and I right. At a dark, determination-filled, yet silent moment, we both leaped. Fox fur fell at our sharp claws, and blood oozed under our pads. Ginger pelt started to struggle under our smaller bodies. I felt Lightpaw leap back, before I did, and I gave one last bite before following.

As soon as we fell back, the fox disappeared into the bushes, practically running. Lightpaw and I both looked at each other, smiling lightly. "Good job." I commented.

"You too." Lightpaw meowed.

"Stormpaw!" A meow came through the bushes, and my mentor burst out. Dread, and fear darkened my soul, as I realized he'd been watching us. And that meant anyone else could have been watching us...

"Hey, Fallow-whisker." I meowed coolly, winking at Lightpaw.

"Where's that fox you heard?" A pair of auburn eyes narrowed their gaze at me.

"We scared it off." I meowed, looking at Lightpaw for support.

"It won't be coming back again, that's for sure, Fallow-whisker." Lightpaw added.

"Not while we're around!" I grinned at my mentor, winking.

"Oh well, I best get going." Lightpaw started. "Copperpelt will be wondering where I am." I turned my grin to my friend, and she smiled, too, before padding off into the woods.

After she was gone for a bit, Fallow-whisker turned his sharp, and protective gaze on me. I lowered my tail in surrender. "Sorry, Fallow-whisker! I just wanted to help Lightpaw!"

My mentor sighed. "I know you did, Stormpaw. And I would've done the same thing in your situation." I allowed a tiny smile to slip out.

"But I need to be more careful." I finished.

"Yes." Fallow-whisker smiled.

"But there's good news too!" I added.

"What would that be?" He asked.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I think Lightpaw's another member of the Garde."

**(Unfortunately, I finished this earlier than I thought I would. I was hoping to have at least 2,000 words. Next chapter, I'll try to make it longer and my update time within one week as a special treat! Normally, the update time would be in at least two weeks. Especially when school starts. Sorry about the short first chapter. Though, I appreciate feedback a lot! If anything doesn't make sense, there's spelling problems, or I have some grammar issues, please tell me where! Thanks! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and a Gathering

**An: Welcome back to the story of Stormpaw, member of the Garde. I can tell you what's in store for this chapter. Strange dreams, a gathering, and a fight.**

_**~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~**_

_**Chapter Two- Dreams and a Gathering**_

The last few days had gone by sufficiently well since Lightpaw and I scared the fox away. Tonight would be the gathering, the time when all of us Clan cats would meet. Creekstar stood upon the meeting rock, surrounded by high reeds. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

Cats poured out of their fragile dens to see who would be appointed to come to the gathering. Lightpaw and her mentor came to join Fallow-whisker and I. Copperpelt and Fallow-whisker delved into a bit of conversation concerning the other Clans, and I tuned out, wanting more to talk to Lightpaw.

"Who do you think will be going?" Lightpaw asked.

"I don't know. Probably Redfang, since she just became a warrior." I shrugged, pondering.

"That's probably right. But who else?" Lightpaw mused.

"If you would stop _chattering,_ maybe you would find out!" Shadeflower hissed at us, the most vile queen in all of RiverClan, as Lightpaw and I named her.

We became quiet, but glared at Shadeflower scathingly. "Silence, please!" Our leader called. The rest of Clan were hushed immediately. "The cats who will come to the gathering with me are Deerwhisker, Redfang, Fishpelt, Coalpaw, Silverbreeze, Fallow-whisker, Copperpelt, Lightpaw, and Stormpaw."

I smiled smugly at Shadeflower, who was spluttering angrily. Lightpaw, beside me, was doing the same. "Guess not chattering doesn't get you very far, does it?" I asked her quietly.

"Reedfeather, I trust you to look after our Clan, and keep it safe, while we are gone at the Gathering tonight. Shadeflower, and Wetfur, you will watch for intruders tonight. So I suggest you get some sleep while you can." Creekstar finished, watching the deputy for an response. He nodded. Shadeflower stalked off into her den. Wetfur followed the angry queen into her den, to try and calm her down.

"RiverClan, you are dismissed." The leader meowed firmly. "Though, I advise the cats coming with me to the Gathering tonight to sleep as well." And with that, we were dismissed.

* * *

My dreams were troubled. Once I think I escaped from one dream, I'm in another. And they make no sense.

_Dark shapes chased me. I ran, dodging trees. As a shape appeared in front of me, I leaped onto a tree, and ran along a branch with superior balance, not even falling as I dodged an attack from behind me. Coming to the end of the branch, I leaped to another, and leaped again and again until I was a safe distance away from my pursuers. Jumping to the forest floor, I rolled to a stop, before speeding away again. Trees fell behind me as I ran for my life. Another cat was ahead of me, but I didn't slow down, trees still falling in my wake. When I was about in the next cat's paws, she shouted to me. "C'mon, you can do it!"_

_I stretched to wake up, but I only woke to screams piercing the night. A cat ducked inside of where I was sleeping. "The Elders say we have to go now." The cat spoke with great urgency. I think I recognized that voice, but I couldn't dwell on it, for I was already running out of my den into blood splattered ground. A she-cat and tom plastered themselves against my side. "Goodbye, my sunshine." They whispered, and I was off, as they shouted to go. As I ran, becoming more and more breathless, I stopped to only have dark shapes surround me. My lungs burned, my mind screamed, but there was no escape. Little did I know, my body bursted with light, and the shapes turned to ashes. All I knew was it was an escape and I ran, the cat before catching up.  
_

_There was no pause in this. Only speed. It seemed as if I was flying, the speed I went was so great. My pursuers were off in parades after me. But I was faster than them. Breathless, but still able to run, I slowed a bit, but kept going until a cat flung itself at me. "Go! Go! GO!" A cat urged ahead of me. Ducking under the attack, and jumping above another, I ran until I caught up to the tom._

_I closed my eyes to open them to be surrounded. Bright light radiated from my tail, and fire swirled around my glowing tail. The cats leaped at me, and I scratched them, flinging yet another, and another fireball at the attackers. They crumbled to ash, and more kept coming. A cat suddenly jumped into the fray, and ran his claws through the pelt of an attacker. I stood paralyzed, having recognized this cat. "Keep going! We can defeat them!"_

_I was not in the darkened forest any more. I was in a cool cave, and watched in horror as a cat gave up secrets to a dark figure. I fled the cave, dashing through a puddle of water and into the night. I kept running from the cave, until I crossed a thunderpath. I kept running until I found a tree to sleep in. It was a split moment of darkness. After I left it and kept running, looking down at my paws a few times, until the last time, when I saw I was invisible._

_I could see every thing in the forest as if it was day. Though darkened figures chased me, I had the advantage, and tucked into an almost unseen hole in the ground. I peeked out until all the darkened figures were gone, and a cat came. "In here," I whispered and pulled in the cat._

_I could see destruction outside of my den, before I awoke. Then, I yelled out the troubles to every cat in camp. They heard, and cats got ready for battle. Almost right after, I was running through the forest. A group of cats surrounded me. I kept jumping from place to place, teleporting from being surrounded, to a cave nearby, to a cat that was waiting for me._

_Darkness surrounded me. I ducked into a enclave, for a while, before exiting with another cat beside me. I felt warm inside, but then I was sprinting through battle with the cat beside me. As soon as we managed to escape the battle, my companion told me he saw bright lines in the ground..._

* * *

I woke up slowly, blinking open my eyes to see Lightpaw above me. "It's time to go to the gathering!"

"Really? I feel like I only got a moment's sleep!" I groaned, stretching.

"C'mon! It's only our second gathering! You don't have to be a crabby elder!" My friend meowed.

"Alright, Lightpaw, for you." I smiled, standing up beside her, and we walked out into camp.

"I see you finally got some cat awake Lightpaw! Great job!" Copperpelt winked at me, and Fallow-whisker stood beside him, shaking his head lightly.

"Why am I always the last one awake?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"I don't believe you are the last one, but good conclusion." Creekstar meowed good-naturedly. "We're waiting on Shadeflower to show before we leave." I blushed, and the she-cat smiled.

* * *

Finally, when the moon was starting to show through the trees, Shadeflower appeared out of her den.

"You're awake, Shadeflower? I believe you've kept your Clan waiting. Now, let's go, shall we?" Creekstar meowed at Shadeflower, before turning to us.

Every cat around me going to the Gathering nodded, and I nodded as well. Shadeflower spluttered before heading towards her perch. "Remember, no speaking to any cat, Shadeflower!" Lightpaw and I watched with pleasure, seeing that Shadeflower was overly and thoroughly humiliated.

Creekstar seemed to look on in amusement before bounding off into the reeds. Deerwhisker, and Silverbreeze kept to the back, while Redfang and Fishpelt were more towards the front. Coalpaw padded along with Lightpaw and I, our mentors keeping to the back of us. As the cats before us sped up, we did the same, the rest behind us doing the same as well.

"Are you excited to be going to your first gathering, Coalpaw?" I asked.

Coalpaw bounced up and down. "I can't believe it! It sounds like it's going to be great!"

Lightpaw and I shared a knowing smile. "There are loads of cats you can talk to! If you get shy, the elders are always willing to tell stories!" Lightpaw meowed brightly.

The black tom cocked his head. "So I can talk to anyone? Even a WindClan apprentice?"

WindClan and we, RiverClan, have been bitter rivals for a long time, over some territory issues. So I could understand why he asked that question. "As long as you don't give away any secrets, Coalpaw!" Fallow-whisker, my mentor, meowed.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Coalpaw ran up to his mentor, and I smiled.

"Lightpaw, what do you think WindClan's going to say this time?"

"I don't know. Probably blame a fox on us." Lightpaw muttered darkly.

I laughed. Lightpaw looked clueless for a moment, before laughing too. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan will probably be at each other's throats, as usual." I meowed.

"True, and I wonder if Brightpaw will be there!" Lightpaw mused.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to look for her!" I added. "As long as Flamepaw isn't there. He boasts about _everything!"_ I complained.

"Yeah. Last time, he nearly took our ears off with his yowling!" Lightpaw mewed good-naturedly.

"Maybe we'll be more shy this time." I laughed.

"Or maybe we'll just have to avoid the furball!"

"Good plan."

It seemed as if only a moment had passed when we padded over the twoleg bridge and came to the very edge of the dip were Fourtrees stood.

Creekstar paused and looked at all of us. "Here we go, RiverClan!" Then we plunged into the clearing.

* * *

WindClan and ShadowClan already mingled in the clearing. As we made our way into the clearing, WindClan glared, almost all of them except three sensible cats. I spotted Brightpaw almost immediately and ran over to her, Lightpaw and Coalpaw following close behind. "Hey Brightpaw!" I meowed.

"Hi Stormpaw and Lightpaw! How are you? And who is your shadow?" Brightpaw smiled.

"Great!" I answered, Lightpaw replying about the same thing. "And this is Coalpaw!"

"Nice to meet you, Coalpaw." Brightpaw meowed brightly. "I think Quickpaw is a bit bored over there, how about you go meet her!" Our friend suggested, pointing with her tail at the WindClan apprentice. Coalpaw followed, over to the friendly, yet bored she-cat. They started chattering almost immediately.

"How is ShadowClan?" I asked casually.

"Pretty good. Although I've heard ThunderClan isn't doing too well." Brightpaw meowed. "What about RiverClan?"

"Alright. Some twolegs are down the river in their green pelts, but they aren't moving any closer." Lightpaw meowed.

"Well, that's good." Brightpaw mewed. It seemed our conversation was slowing down, just as ThunderClan plunged into the clearing, even Flamepaw looking skinny.

"Looked like you were right, Brightpaw." Lightpaw meowed, and I gaped silently, before closing my mouth.

The leaders jumped onto the rock, the ThunderClan leader glaring at everyone.

"Shall I go first?" Creekstar meowed lightly. The leaders nodded in agreement, even the ThunderClan one. "We have made a new warrior, Redpaw is now Redfang. And we also have a new apprentice, Coalpaw!" The Clans cheered, Coalpaw looking a bit sheepish, and Redfang bursting with pride. "Prey is plentiful, though a few twolegs with their green pelts moved in down the river. They do not seem to pose a threat, and I believe that is all for RiverClan."

The ShadowClan leader stepped up. "Prey is also plentiful, though we have made no new warriors or apprentices. That is all I have to report." Darkstar meowed, before stepping back.

WindClan's leader, Heatherstar, stepped up. "A fox came onto our territory but we dealt with it. Our prey is plentiful and we have nothing new to report."

Finally, the ThunderClan leader, Nettlestar, stepped up. "I have good reason to believe that ShadowClan had been stealing our prey. And it seems RiverClan has teamed up with them. We found their scent over our borders and a freshly killed mouse, but who are we to guess it was them? There was a scent trail heading back to both territories!"

Instantly, their was an uproar. "What?!" Brightpaw, Lightpaw, and I exclaimed.

"LIAR!" A cat screeched from ShadowClan.

"We didn't do it!" Redfang yowled angrily.

"No, we didn't!" Ravenbreeze growled loudly at the leader.

"WindClan has the same thing going on our territory!" Heatherstar meowed.

I watched Quickpaw's expression, and she looked speechless. "WindClan's lying!" I muttered to my friends. "Look at Quickpaw!" My friends nodded, and Coalpaw seemed to realize the same thing.

Creekstar looked at both leaders calmly. "There is no need for an uproar. Heatherstar, it is quite obvious you're lying. Look at your apprentices. Though, Nettlestar, a rogue could have gone through both of our territories and over to yours."

Heatherstar flung herself at Creekstar, and Darkstar blocked Heatherstar. "Thank you, Darkstar."

"I agree with Creekstar, Heatherstar, Nettlestar. You are so obviously lying Heatherstar, and Nettlestar, Creekstar's explanation is reasonable." Darkstar meowed.

"I AM NOT LYING!" Heatherstar roared.

Nettlestar looked suspicious, but still a bit angry.

Heatherstar continued. "You are trying to throw us off your scent! And we know _you_ are lying! LIARS!"


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and a Realization

**An: What's in store for this chapter? A lot of fighting, and realizations. Read on, my friends!**

* * *

**_~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~_**

**_Chapter 3- Fights, and a Realization_**

* * *

Creekstar's eyes narrowed, at all of us, and I flinched, as I caught his spiteful, yet suspicious gaze. "There is no one to believe here. Let us leave this Gathering, and we will discuss this later." He meowed coldly, leaping from the rock of which he stood on. "ThunderClan, come!" And with that, the starving Clan departed from the clearing, leaving us to stare aghast at the place where he had stood.

"WindClan won't leave so easily, _prey-stealers_. But we have an eye on you, and we're keeping it there. Now let us depart in peace." Heatherstar meowed, gazing spitefully down at the rest of us, along with her Clan. She jumped, landing perfectly down at the ground, with us, winking, before leading her Clan to her moors, with the rest of them streaming behind.

I spotted Quickpaw looking wistfully at Coalpaw, obviously her new friend, before bounding after her Clan readily.

After the two hostile Clans disappeared into the undergrowth, the two of us Clans, burst into chatter. "How dare they!" Brightpaw exclaimed. "Accuse us of such a thing!" Then her eyes filled with suspicion. "You didn't set us up, did you?"

"Of course not!" I retorted quickly, a bit too quickly.

"Hpmup. Yeah, right. I bet you did, you little _fish-eaters_." Brightpaw growled, before padding into the crowd left.

"But we should have, with the way you're acting!" I called angrily after the fleeting shape of our friend.

Lightpaw looked distrustful. "Did you, Stormpaw? Did you blame it on all of us, just so you could get away with your prey-stealing activities? Have you seen what your actions caused?! ThunderClan's as hungry as a rogue in leafbare. And thanks to _you_, Brightpaw's not going to be my friend anymore, we'll probably fight a war, and all you're doing is standing there! You could at least, _apologize!_" My best friend ran off in a huff, probably after Brightpaw, who had started this mess! I raged, swiping at the air angrily, cursing my talking skills under my breath. Saliva dripping out of the side of my mouth, I raced into the crowd after the first she-cat, who was supposedly my friend.

Passing angry cats, I called sorry after me, for my tail, and shoving them aside as I ran after my prey. "Brightpaw!" I yowled, finally spotting my best friend apologizing to the ShadowClan she-cat.

They stared at me in surprise, and I flung myself at the said she-cat. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" I screeched, slightly mocking Brightpaw. My claws tore across the face of my newfound enemy, and my jaws clamped on her ear as I was thrown sideways.

"Blazing swamps! What's wrong with you?" Brightpaw cried out, trying to throw me off. Then she went pale as she remembered. "No! Stormpaw, I'm sorry!" Ignoring the she-cat, my teeth sunk into the flesh of her ear, blood splattering the place where it was punctured. "Stormpaw! No! Please!" By now, I could feel stares burning into the back of my pelt, but I leaped sideways, to avoid them, tearing off the traitor's ear in the process.

I watched with satisfaction as blood spurted out of the other she-cat's missing ear. I spat out the ear, and ducked as the younger she-cat lunged at me. "How dare you do such a..." She cried, missing me, and skidding to a stop in the dirt.

"Mousetails and fishtails! Mousetails and fishtails! Mousetails and fishtails!" I sang, taunting the she-cat by swaying my tail in front of her face. As she leaped at me again, I swung my tail back to it's original position, but not fast enough. Her jaws caught my tail, and then with deadly accuracy and strength, I threw her into one of the trees. Blood dripped out of her mouth, as she slid down the rough bark, and to a stop at the bottom of the tree. I used my telekinesis to make it look like she was trying to climb the tree, and I made it so she got a good ways up, before I dropped her, along with my tail.

She plummeted to the ground, scratches appearing on her body, and a crunch of bones as she landed on her paws. Hr eyes stared at me with rage, determination, and a bit of surprise? I didn't have time to ponder that, as her tail lashed, and she leaped at me. I tried to run, but a numb feeling filled my legs. "Let go of me you lizard-eater!" I screamed, and shadows knocked her aside, to the ground. Adrenaline flowed in my bloodstream, and I didn't feel the drain of energy that usually consumed me. Brightpaw looked up at me in surprise, and my shadows covered her eyes quickly. But surprisingly, she leaps at me, knocking me down, and the shadows disappeared.

My wounds felt icy for a few moments, before it stopped suddenly, and I groaned in pain. "That's right, you piece of fox-dung!" Enraged at the insult, my claws ripped across her exposed belly, and she howled in pain, before the scratch suddenly started piecing itself back together. I stared in shock, before realizing I had to stop it from healing. My claws sunk into the wound, and an icy cold rubbed itself against my body. My wounds felt icy, and I grinned. _Instead of healing herself, Brightpaw was healing me! _

"So, Brightpaw, giving me a little mercy are ya?" I smirked at the she-cat below me. The she-cat stared up at me in horror, before the icy feeling dissipated. I laughed, before sinking my jaws into the younger she-cats shoulder, using enhanced speed to leap onto her back without her being able to heal herself. Suddenly, I was crushed against the ground, and I gasped in pain, stars swimming before my vision. Teeth pierced my flesh, and they sank into my neck.

There was a mad cackle from above. I fell limp, a smile threatening to show. The grip relaxed, and there was a gasp of horror. That's went I flew up, throwing Brightpaw clear of my vision. I realized the younger she-cat had just tried to kill me, and red flooded my vision.

A screech escaped my lips, and I threw myself at the she-cat. Not being able to see the she-cat, a vision filled my view, and I saw Brightpaw trying to escape. Twisting in the air, I landed on top of the younger she-cat, my claws tearing at her flank, blood covering it, and fur flying as she attacked my belly.

Uncatlike growls escaped our jaws, and sharp jolts of pain made me screech again. I tore at the flank below me, making sure to keep her preoccupied and all wounds open.

Suddenly a rage-enveloped screech made me stop tearing at the soft flesh below me. "Stormpaw! _STOP IT_!"

Pain made my vision lined with black, and I screamed in pain. "Brightpaw! Please!" Suddenly, claws stopped tearing at my belly, and I rolled off of Brightpaw hesitantly.

"Look what you've done to yourselves!" Lightpaw yowled, and I glanced at Brightpaw, scanning her fur, and saw blood flowing freely from them, she not bothering to heal them. Then I looked at myself, and at the blood pouring from my fur.

Surprised, and apologizing amber eyes met mine, before everything went black.

* * *

**An: Hey guys, sorry for being late, I've been busy with revising and school. Today's a three day weekend, and I'm going to get in as much writing as I can! This chapter's shorter than usual, I know, but you know my excuses. ;) Stay well, my friends, and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**An: So, hey guys! Sorry if I'm late, but here it is! I just had to upload this today as a special! About eight pages in one of of those huge notebooks. Yeah, I've been writing this in the car while waiting for my brother. Probably will stay that way. Keep in mind the date, and read on! Happy Friday the 13th!**

* * *

_**~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~**_

_**~Chapter 4- Betrayal~**_

As I slowly regained consciousness, I had no idea what was going on. Until the pain started. Flashes of white assaulted me behind my tightly shut eyes. Along with the pain and blinding flashes, memories of the previous day flooded my mind.

After they finished, I wished, almost more than anything, that Brightpaw was by my side, with her healing powers. I knew I was being selfish, but my wounds burned like a forest fire. Trying to focus on something, anything, so I could escape my pain, I opened my eyes. What I saw distracted me completely. An icy feeling numbed my fur, and I froze. Dark, unmistakable orange eyes stared at me, and I could make out two dark figures next to the first figure, the one I thought I had known so well. I couldn't help it, I screamed. My shrill voice pierced the midnight air, and as merciless yellow eyes found my terrified orange eyes, I stood up, all fur on end. Then I bolted. I brushed past still gray fur, and spiked fur. I managed as far as into the camp center, before I heard the dreaded pounding of paws after me.

My ears flattened as my paws hit the ground, one after another. I wasn't being very careful- my whiskers brushed against two stray trees. But all I cared about at that moment was escaping my pursuers.

Reeds lashed at my fur, some causing scratches, yet my paws ran on.

As I started to slow, thinking I've lost the cats behind me, I heard the distant sound of heavy breathing, and pounding paws. The same breathless felling I always felt, accompanied me as my enhanced speed kicked in.

* * *

Finally, I think my pursuers were slowing down, because I soon heard nothing but an hoot of an lone owl. I realized with a sickening slurp from under my paws that I was running in marshy earth. I slowed to a stop, looking around, and seeing only pine trees and darkness. I gulped.

Somehow, I had managed to to pass the ShadowClan border without even realizing it, which, at the very least, the dark, musky, smell that came with it.

As the smell of ShadowClan invaded my nose, fear started to take hold of my senses, and I turned around, and burst back the way I had come.

Though I ran faster than I thought normal, at least, and further than I would have deemed necessary, none of the familiar fishy scent that I was so used to-reached my nose. Instead, the mustiness of the marsh only grew stronger and stronger in my nose as I crept forward, until I couldn't stand it. I sneezed.

It felt as if one hundred eyes turned to look at me at once. My pelt prickled uneasily, and I backed up slowly, my eyes flitting from shadow to shadow, imagining sinister red eyes looking out at me with fangs gleaming in the dim light of the stars, squinting maliciously from the inky blackness.

I suddenly spotted less red, and more amber eyes gazing at me from under one of the dark spaces under the thick brush.

As I glanced at the next stray shadow, I blinked and quietly turned around to the darkness I had looked over before. The amber eyes still stared back at me. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

What I saw wasn't my entirely overactive imagination. There really were eyes watching me.

Gulping, I frantically turned and searched the clearing for anything, or _anyone_, else. Fortunately, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so I turned to whatever had been staring at me before, but it was gone. I took a wary step backwards, half-expecting whatever it was to jump out from behind me, and say 'boo'. Even _that_ would be enough to set me off right now, I realized.

Trying to calm myself down, before I had a heart attack, I scanned the clearing, using my hawk-like vision to pin-point any light in this StarClan forsaken forest.

There was nothing I could see in the brush, and I slowly raised myself from a crouch I hadn't even realized I was in.

Finally, I located a pair of dark amber eyes gazing at me from a lone hawthorn tree that made me wonder how I could have missed it. Pondering that, I nearly leaped into a tree myself when a familiar voice sprouted from its branches. "Stormpaw?"

"Who are you?" I demanded, immediately forming a defensive stance. Then the moon rose over the dark ShadowClan forest, and the cat was illuminated. Even though the normally light brown pelt was darker in the dim moonlight, I recognized the figure immediately. It was Brightpaw.

"B-B-Brightpaw?" I whispered hoarsely. "Look, I'm sorry." I started, but was cut off by the she-cat herself.

"So am I. I started it anyways, now c'mon. it isn't safe to talk here." Brightpaw glanced from side to side as if to prove her point, before jumping down to my side.

I nodded slowly, looking over the situation. If I didn't accept Brightpaw's invitation, I would almost surely get even more lost than I was now, and perhaps even wander into ShadowClan's camp itself. But if I did, Brightpaw might take me there anyway. I weighed my options, then quickly decided to go with Brightpaw. At least I wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Brightpaw darted through the wet marsh and spiny trees quickly, almost as if it was sunhigh in RiverClan. I, however, tried to match her speed, twigs snapping loudly in my wake. The ground didn't like me either, and it rushed up several times at my face, but I was quick to right myself, and race after Brightpaw. After many fox-lengths of this, Brightpaw slowed down, and apologized. "Sorry, I know this place like the back of my paw." She meowed profusely.

I nodded, panting heavily, even with my enhanced speed. "C'mon, it's just a few fox-lengths more." Brightpaw mewed brightly.

I smiled, and she almost seemed to glow, whether from relief or happiness, I wasn't sure.

* * *

After a good few more minutes, we arrived at a small opening in a cleft of rock, after which seeing, I immediately stepped back, nor caring, nor wanting to know what was in the space. "No way." I looked at Brightpaw, shaking my head firmly.

"Look inside! There's nothing that can hurt us!" Brightpaw meowed. I glanced inside but saw nothing but darkness. "Carrionplace rats." She muttered, staring at something in the dark forest. Then, as I watched, they widened in what looked like fright. I stiffened, my eyes darting to the dark place in between the treetops, waiting for something, knowing Brightpaw could see better than I. My ears flattened, and I was slowly crouching, when I was suddenly flung back into the cave.

Then everything was black.

* * *

After what was probably minutes, or even seconds, felt like hours as I laid in the achy blackness.

Then there was a dull light. I tried to claw towards me with my paw.

But nothing happened.

Slowly, the scene around me came into painful clarity. "It's quite spacey in here, don't you think?" A voice said. So I glanced up from staring at the floor, and then I screamed. There was a figure standing in the middle of the cave.

* * *

Brightpaw sat in front of me, brushing her tail lightly over my shoulder, and generally trying to calm me down. But I was freaking out, not registering anything she was doing. "C'mon Stormpaw. It's just me, Brightpaw." The she-cat soothed. But I couldn't calm down, for at that very moment, a scar seared itself into my very flesh.

I stood rigid, my eyes blank, not feeling any of the pain, and in the perfect calm one hardly ever felt, I whispered only three words. "He betrayed her."

**An: Yay! Another chapter up. Glossary should be up tomorrow, since my computer is dying at the moment. The second chapter revision is coming along nicely. Lucky Friday the 13th it is! Bye, and I have a feeling you'll be seeing more of me soon! Just tell me if there is a problem, it will be fixed and appreciated by a review or PM, sorry guests. Take a hug. -Gives a hug to awesome readers-**

**Take Care, **

**Faded :3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secrets Told

_**~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~**_

_**~Chapter 5- The Secrets Told~**_

_Strangely, as I opened my eyes, I felt no pain, and saw no stray pools of blood, as one would expect. "Weird." I murmured, my voice slurred. After a few moments, I realized I was in the very tops of a tree, instead of the cave I had collapsed in. _

_Even though it was broad daylight out, cats stumbled below me as if it was a midnight with no moon. I soon saw why. _

_Some fell sideways, coughing, and screaming, others fell forward onto their bellies with a single gasp, before their bodies became limp. Either way, I could clearly see a dark, burnt puncture hole in their backs. _

_Looking around, searching further, despite my overwhelming urge to help the poor cats, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, at least in my perspective. Finally, my body allowed me to jump into the small clearing. My eyes rapidly scanned the brush, including the tops of trees, although I wasn't sure why about the last one. Was I expecting some tunneling creature to leap out and maim me?  
_

_Suddenly, my legs were forcing me to run towards a cat on the ground. "Myra, my sun, my sky, what has happened?" There was a gasp of pain- from the cat on the ground, or me I wasn't sure- and then suddenly I was thrown back against the she-cat. An strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar icy feeling burned my pelt as my paws were placed on the she-cat's belly. _

_"Please... stay with me..." A grunt of pain, along with a hoarse whisper broke itself from my seemingly frozen lips. Before my eyes, her cuts and bites started stitching themselves back together. I could tell the she-cat was starting to heal as her eyes slowly closed from their unblinking stare. _

_Filled with an odd sense of regret, I sunk my teeth into the she-cat's tail. "Wake up Myra!" I urged. As the eyes opened and an primarily fear filled them, I tried to soothe her. "We need to hide, my sweets." My voice caught, as if indecision, "Go on, and I'll catch up." I offered, my voice faltering slightly._

_A small look of longing, and fear lingering in her gaze before she whispered what may have been her last words. "I love you, Smite..."_

_There was a tug at my heart as I watched her scamper off into the bushes. Taking a deep breath, that icy feeling beginning again in my paws, I turned around, glancing up. _

_Instead of blue sky, there was a monstrous yellow creature above me. "Piken..." I managed before teeth lowered towards me, and everything went black._

* * *

I cautiously opened my eyes. Fear still remained with me, after seeing that monster. I didn't want to be in just another nightmare. A faint tingling sensation raised my fur. Looking around for Brightpaw, that strange icy feeling comforted me. But, I found Brightpaw in an corner of the cave, breathing quickly, as if she were having a nightmare, like the one that still plagued my thoughts.

The icy feeling became slightly uncomfortable suddenly, and I looked down, wondering if my wounds were still hurting. I saw something quite the opposite.

Shaking, I stared in amazement at my slowly healing wounds. _Did I develop a new legacy while I was sleeping?_

I shook my head one last time to clear my muddled thoughts, bounding over to Brightpaw, my wounds still stitching themselves back together. _If I was right, and I had developed a new legacy, maybe I could comfort her in her dreams?_

Trying to wake her up, at the very least, I placed my paws on her stomach like I had seen myself do before in my dream, hoping against the odds that I could comfort her or at least, wake her.

The icy feeling started burning as it roared through my veins, rushing towards my two front paws. But just before it went to my paws, the feeling stopped, and I sat there, shivering in the dim light of the cve, cold from being so abruptly ripped from the sharp, yet comforting feeling of the healing.

After a few moments, I slowly removed my paws from Brightpaw's belly, sighing. _Maybe I hadn't developed a new legacy after all. __But then, how had I healed my wounds without any help from Brightpaw? Maybe her blood had dripped into one of my own newly healed wounds, and gave me some of her power? I dismissed the thought quickly, remembering the blood that had fallen into her pelt at the beginning of the battle, yet she didn't seem different. Perhaps only after sleeping, the powers started to activate? _

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the muck that had settled over my mind. Below me, I sensed Brightpaw stirring. I instinctively stepped back, watching her, listening to her breathing. It wasn't as hurried as it had been before. From what I could hear, she was in a slight slumber. _Wait, how could I possibly know that_, I asked myself silently.

Deciding not to wake her just yet, I gently padded to the spot where I had fallen unconscious in. It was easily to locate it, having it be warmer than the rest of the cave floor.

Setting one paw on it to absorb the gentle warmth for a minute or two, I then continued on, gazing in awe at the huge cave. It was definitely bigger than it had looked from the outside.

The cave walls were unusually smooth, I mused, as I slid a paw across one of them. They continued on into an area of complete darkness. I didn't deter from my path this time, my paws carrying me into the darkness I so thoroughly despised.

Uneasiness grew in my veins until I halted, ready to follow my scent trail back into the slight light of the cave, when, suddenly, moonlight shot down from the ceiling. "Oh!" I gave a little yelp of surprise as I stared at the wall in front of me. It seemed to have thousands of rocks stacked atop one another until it met the hard rock at the top.

But what was on the rocks were the real surprise. Drawings covered the small spaces of flat rock here in there. There was one that looked like me, then Lightpaw. Another drawing was that of a friendly ShadowClan elder, which I had once met before, during my first gathering. There was a darker queen who I guessed was either an enemy of, or disliked by Brightpaw.

"Like my drawings, do you?" A voice came from behind me. I whirled around to face... Brightpaw.

"You did these?" I wondered aloud. "They're..." I searched for the right word. "Amazing."

"Thank you, Stormpaw." Brightpaw paused, looking thoughtful. "I had planned to show these to Amberleaf, but now she doesn't have the time, she's mates with the deputy!" Her tone was dark, scornful. "And she always says she doesn't have enough _time_ to train me, and that good-for-nothing deputy gave her an excuse!"

She paused, while I stood, pondering this information. "She's your Cepan, isn't she." I murmured, my words more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, she is." Her voice softened, before rising again in a distrustful tone. "Wait, how did you know that?!" Brightpaw demanded.

"Because I'm a member of the Garde too." My voice was soft, sounding eerily calm even to me.

"You are?" Brightpaw's voice held surprise. "Oh, of course. The scar." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing down at my back left leg, it beginning to hurt a little. Then it hit me. I hurriedly looked at Brightpaw's same leg. There was a jagged scar there, just like mine. "The rest of the Garde..." I began, not wanted to lose my train of thought as my voice rose in excitement. "We can find them by using it! The scar!"

"Any cat could have a scar on their leg." Brightpaw meowed, but I could see a spark in her gaze.

"But not every cat has one like this!" I yowled, bouncing with unsuppressed joy.

"You're going to wake the whole forest up, Stormpaw!" Brightpaw warned, but I could see her starting to bounce.

"Sorry." I whispered, and we burst out laughing.

* * *

We resolved to tell each others our stories.

"Lightpaw matched my speed, my strength, and I swear I've seen her catch a fish twice the speed even I can!" I babbled. "I think she's one of us, too!"

"Just think, all of us, all part of the Garde, for StarClan's sake, were friends. And we all ended up in the same forest!" After a moment of silence, Brightpaw continued. "It only could have been Fate."

I continued my story, quite sober by the time I got to the part afer our fight. "I woke up in my den, and there were these three figures standing over me. The first I recognized immediately. It was my mentor, Fallow-whisker. The other two looked just like some of the minions of the Dark Forest. I was sure he had sold me out to them. I had to get out of there. The rest is all a blur." I admitted.

"Skies' Talon!" Brightpaw exclaimed. "But that still doesn't explain why you distinctively said, 'he betrayed her', when our scars appeared."

I gulped painfully. "He must have gotten Lightpaw. They must have killed her. Right?" I asked, with a crack in my voice.

"Listen, Stormpaw, all we know for sure is that One is dead. We don't know if Lightpaw was One, or not." Brightpaw meowed.

I stared in confusion. I didn't think Lightpaw was One, and if not, how could she not be dead? "What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"Haven't you heard the stories?" I shook my head. Fallow-whisker hadn't told me any stories. Just bits of information here and there. "All Amberleaf did was tell me stories. Lucky." Brightpaw muttered.

"Anyways, there are the three main stories, the ones you absolutely need to know.

"The first one is the most important. The one your mentor tells you first. Which you obviously haven't heard.

"Stormpaw, there were nine cats in StarClan, as we call it, who knew what they had to do. They were special, and they didn't know why, but they were. Those nine cats sacrificed their power, in a great battle for the lives of their ancestors and gave it to the old forest. Only one of the nine survived, and taught our ancestors how to use their powers. Since the cat didn't know how to use all of the powers, some powers are less known then others. he was the first Elder, though you don't need to know what that is right now. Now we have those powers, and we have to use them for good. We're the last ones who have those powers, we're the new Nine. That doesn't mean we're going to lose all of our lives too, but we have to be careful. The other Clan cats may kill you for having them because they're scared. As well as the Dark Forest, who, evidentally, wants to take over the world. They know what the Elders did to save us, and they are searching for us. We gotta keep quiet about our powers, or they'll capture us, and try to kill us. Our ancestors weren't sure what we have to do, but they were sure that we were to save something, or fail. In order to save us, and the Clans, I think we must unite. We need to be careful, Amberleaf told me, and always remember our number.

"Then your Cepan would tell you your number, which we don't know." She paused dramatically. "I am Number Seven." A small ball of light hovered in front of us, and I strained to remember. I knew I had heard it somewhere. Suddenly, it clicked.

"I am Number Five."

**An: Sorry if Brightpaw seems a little OCish. She meets another member earlier on, and that changes things a bit. Also, the drawings may seem a little unrealistic. I wanted to include that in my story, and they have something to do with the plot later on. And sorry for not updating in what, a week after my limit? Been busy with school and stuffs. Hope to update with the sixth chapter either tonight or tomorrow! :D! See ya guys!**


	6. Glossary & Characters

_**An: So guys, I decided to make a glossary as an extra treat for all those out there who've read one or the other, but not the other one. Confusing, right? Oh well. The second chapter's going to be updated soon, and the fourth chapter will be up! Anyways, what you can expect in this chapter is words, like ones specific to either story, and descriptions of some characters. I might even put up the allegiances in here some time. Who knows? Well, I hope you guys like my story so far. See ya soon!**_

_**~Faded Dawn: The Dark Forest Rises~**_

_**-Glossary and Characters-**_

_(In order of appearance, and italics mean mentioned.)_

Clan(s): Four groups of cats who reside in a forest, who happen to be _ThunderClan_, _RiverClan_, _WindClan_, and _ShadowClan_. They each represent a skill, or attribute.

RiverClan: The main _Clan_ in this story, who are known for their great swimming and fishing skills. They live by a river where they catch their fish.

Mentor: A _warrior_, senior or newly-made, who teaches an _apprentice_ how to fish, and swim.

Telekinesis: A power that all of the _Garde_ quickly get after their first _legacy_.

Enhanced strength: This is a power that all of the _Garde_ have, along with _Telekinesis_ and _Enhanced Speed_, which means they have more power than most cats.

Enhanced Speed: This is another power that all of the _Garde_ have, which means that they can work at higher speeds than most cats.

ShadowClan: The _Clan_ that rivals _ThunderClan_ most of the time. They are known for being dark, and cold. They live in a piney marsh where they catch lizards and frogs.

Apprentice: An apprentice is a young she-cat or tom who has yet to become a _warrior_, and learn the skills of hunting and fighting. They also care for the _elders_, either as punishment, or from their regular duties.

Gathering: Where all of the _Clans_ meet, on the full moon, in peace for a single night.

Meeting Rock: Where the _leader_ gives assignments, and calls meetings.

Den: A shelter made out of sticks, brambles, or reeds. Where the _Clans_ sleep.

Warrior: Whether newly made, or a senior one, they care for the _Clan_ by hunting, and fighting in battles. She-cats usually become _queens_, and give _kits_ to the _Clan_ as well.

Queen: A she-cat expecting _kits_, or who has _kits_.

Deputy: The one to become _leader_ when the former _leader_ dies. They also assign hunting patrols and border patrols to cats. When a deputy dies, or becomes _leader_, the _leader_ must make a new deputy before moonhigh.

Leader: The one who leads the Clan. After the former leader dies, they receive the name 'star'.

Superior Balance: A _Garde legacy_.

Clan elders (Also referred to elders in the Clans): A retired _warrior_, either from moons and moons of service, or from being crippled.

Elders: It's for me to know, and you to find out. :D!

Invisibility: The ability to become invisible, which is held by a member of the _Garde,_ also known as a_ legacy_.

WindClan: Known for their fast, fleeting nature, this is one of the _Clans_, who is sometimes considered the weakest. They live on the _moors_, and hunt rabbits.

Territory: Where a _Clan_ lives, in this case.

ThunderClan: The _Clan_ that is mostly mentioned in the Warrior books, or thought of as "the brave ones". Where most prophecies occur.

Furball: A light insult, usually playful, or used in a good manner.

Twoleg Bridge: A bridge over a stream.

Fourtrees: Where each _Clan_ meets during the _gathering,_ in a time of peace, and share news.

Twolegs: Humans.

Green pelts: Tents.

Prey: The food Clan cats catch and eat, which are animals such as mice, birds, voles, lizards, fish, frogs, rabbits, and more.

Rogue: A _loner_, or one who wanders, throughout the forest and the like, but usually more violent than a _loner_. Doesn't belong to any _Clan_.

Moors: Hills, or grassland.

Fox-dung: Usually used as an insult. Greater than most insults.

Healing: The ability to heal oneself or others. Possessed as a _legacy_ by members of the _Garde_.

* * *

_-Characters-_

_(This will be added onto soon. Tell me if there's any language foreign to you in the fourth chapter. Thanks!)_


End file.
